Au creux de la pierre
by Apolag
Summary: Réécriture de la fin du Mystère de la Grande Pyramide, volume 2, et du dénouement de cette aventure... avec un peu plus de sentiment. Bon ok, beaucoup plus. Blake x Mortimer
1. Chapter 1

_Première fic de cette série pour moi, vu le temps que ça fait que je suis dans le fandom, j'ai un peu honte d'avoir autant traîné... !_

_Les « incohérences » à venir : je sais, dans cette BD spécifiquement, Blake et Mortimer s'appellent exclusivement par leurs noms de famille, mais avouez que la plupart du temps non ! De même, on ne sait pas trop à quel moment ils ont emménagé ensemble : j'ai décidé qu'à ce moment, c'était déjà fait._

_Aussi, je suis fortement imprégnée de l'univers B&M de DarkRogue1, j'ai essayé de me différencier autant que possible mais je ne garantis pas que vous ne retrouverez pas des éléments de chez elle si vous avez lu ses fics :x_

_**Musiques associées** : _River Flute _de Kevin MaxcLeod, et _Blues in the Net _de Yoko Kanno pour la partie exploration : _Poland _de Olafur Arnalds pour les moments un peu plus émotionnels _

_Situé à la fin du Mystère de la Grande Pyramide, volume 2, quand ils trouvent le passage secret et explorent les tunnels à la recherche d'Olrik... Il vaut mieux l'avoir lu, mais vous pouvez aussi vous passer des BDs et comprendre quand même. _

_._

_._

_Égypte, plateau de Gizeh, à l'intérieur de la Grande Pyramide._

Dans l'obscurité des tunnels millénaires, une lampe vacillante avance, tenue haute par Francis Blake. Tout près de lui pour profiter de la lumière, Philip Mortimer effleure les murs de la main. Ce n'est guère la première fois qu'il touche une construction humaine aussi ancienne, mais l'émotion qu'elle lui procure ne faiblit pas. Ils sont pour l'heure coupés du monde extérieur, seuls l'un avec l'autre, occupés à retrouver la trace de l'unique autre présence humaine ici-bas, le colonel Olrik. Mortimer n'ose imaginer la tension qui l'aurait habité si son compagnon n'avait pas été à ses côtés. Il se sent enterré vivant dans un ancien tombeau, de manière presque sacrilège, illégale. Ils sont entrés dans l'illustre Grande Pyramide, bien mal équipés - uniquement d'une lanterne et d'un levier en acier - mais pressés par les circonstances et la piste fraîche de leur ennemi. De temps en temps, Blake confirme la présence ses traces au sol, bien qu'il n'y en ait nul besoin : le boyau avance, tout droit, sans aucune issue dérobée comme celle qu'ils ont empruntée pour monter jusqu'ici. Le seul chemin pour avancer est droit devant... jusqu'au moment où il s'arrête face à une grosse dalle de pierre.

\- Damned ! Le passage est bloqué, s'écrie Mortimer.

S'approchant, il tâte la "porte", qui semble être faite de granit brut, destiné sûrement à compliquer un éventuel larcin.

\- Pourtant, les empreintes continuent par là... dit Francis, la lanterne proche du sol.

Suivant la piste, ils contournent par la gauche et se rendent compte qu'un petit tunnel a été creusé dans la roche friable des parois pour faire le tour de la herse. Exactement comme les pillards le faisaient à l'époque... Comme quoi, les voleurs restent les mêmes d'une époque à l'autre...

\- Hé hé, ricane Mortimer. Pas bête, notre ami Olrik !

Par la force de l'habitude, Blake passe le premier, s'accroupissant avec la lumière pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Ils fonctionnent ainsi depuis si longtemps qu'aucun des deux n'y réfléchit. Voyant que son ami rampe dans le passage sans avoir aucune réaction d'alerte, il lui emboîte le pas, le levier en main, prêt à servir en cas de fourberie de leur ennemi, et sort finalement le premier tandis que son compagnon tend la lanterne pour l'éclairer. Blake est le capitaine militaire, l'agent de l'ombre à la tête des services de renseignements du royaume, en excellente condition physique, celui qui prend les risques avec le plus de chances d'en revenir : Mortimer est le scientifique, l'esprit logique qui résout les énigmes les plus insolubles et qui se laisse parfois entraîner par un caractère un peu trop bien affirmé. Tous deux sont fort bons en combat rapproché, quoique dans des styles différents, et tous deux manient les armes à feu avec brio. Complémentaires. Inséparables. C'est devenu si instinctif, si évident au fil des ans que Mortimer n'a même pas pensé à l'appeler tout de suite à la rescousse, tant il avait l'impression de toujours sentir sa présence, de dialoguer avec lui en son for intérieur tandis qu'il travaillait à remonter le réseau criminel trafiquant des artefacts de l'Égypte antique.

Devant eux, la lumière jette des ombres mouvantes sur des marches qui semblent s'enfoncer à l'infini dans la vénérable roche, descendant en pente douce dans les ténèbres.

\- Et voici, probablement, le fameux escalier aux 250 marches, annonce Blake avec fatalisme.

Mortimer frissonne.

\- Ma parole, on se croirait à l'entrée des Enfers...

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Blake, qu'il sent se détendre à ce contact. Dans les situations les plus invraisemblables, dans l'adversité, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils puisent leur force l'un dans l'autre pour garder leur sang-froid, point d'ancrage contre le monde. Le cœur du professeur chavire en se remémorant son désespoir lorsqu'on lui avait confirmé sa mort quelques jours plus tôt, s'imaginant qu'il l'avait perdu. Sa poigne se resserre.

\- Allons, Philip, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

\- Tant que je vous sais à mes côtés et bien vivant, je veux bien descendre aux Enfers avec vous !

\- To Hell and back, alors ! Ensemble, dit Blake avec un sourire austère.

Il presse la main de son ami de la sienne, et ils entament le long périple des 250 marches.

Dans sa tête, Mortimer a commencé à compter les marches, bien décidé à savoir si cet escalier mérite son nom. Ça et le fait que ça occupe suffisamment de son esprit pour ne pas penser à la suite. Pour ne pas réfléchir à l'écrasante masse de pierre brute qui augmente au-dessus de leurs têtes. Heureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est claustrophobe, mais il y a de quoi angoisser si l'on prend le temps de trop y réfléchir. Dans un silence attentif, ponctué seulement de leurs pas, les deux hommes s'enfoncent de plus en plus profondément, le professeur comptant parfois à voix haute pour retrouver le fil.

\- Cent soixante... cent soixante-et-une... halète-il.

\- Faisons une pause ici, Philip. Asseyez-vous sur les marches.

\- Je m'assieds sur la cent soixante-deuxième marche, prenez bien note.

Il n'a même pas protesté avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur l'escalier, fourbu. Blake, lui, est outrageusement en forme, respirant simplement un peu plus vite. Comment trouve-t-il le temps d'entretenir sa condition physique avec tout le travail qu'il a ? Finalement, le premier, c'est lui qui évoque l'oppressante pyramide.

\- Ça ne me plaît guère de jouer les explorateurs de tombes. Comment être sûr que toute cette pierraille ne va pas nous tomber sur l'échine ? J'ai presque la sensation que le passage aura disparu à notre retour.

Ravi de penser à l'Histoire plutôt qu'à leur situation, Mortimer se fait une joie d'exposer les techniques de construction incroyables des égyptiens antiques, grâce auxquelles leurs bâtiments ont traversé les âges et continueront à le faire après leur mort. Il sent son ami s'apaiser avec ses explications, ou peut-être le son de sa voix. Il lui a déjà dit qu'il avait une intonation spécifique lorsqu'il était « conférencier » - comprendre par-là, apparemment, lorsqu'il expliquait des choses. Il lui avait également dit qu'il aimait beaucoup ce côté de lui. Si le conférencier pouvait les aider à garder la tête froide dans cette situation stressante, c'était là bien le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin au bout de leur périple, c'est avec satisfaction que le professeur constate qu'il y a effectivement 250 marches exactement à cet escalier. Il suit Blake qui franchit une ouverture dans la roche, où semble avoir été dressé un antique temple secret, et ils découvrent avec stupeur le sosie de la stèle du sphinx, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Ou cela se compte-t-il déjà en kilomètres ? Mortimer n'est même plus sûr qu'ils soient encore dans la pyramide : ils doivent être sous le niveau du sol, depuis le temps, et ils ont très bien pu dépasser l'enceinte de la vénérable structure.

De la pièce du temple partent sept chemins : si les six premiers sont des culs-de-sac, la septième réserve une bien mauvaise surprise à Mortimer, qui, d'un pas agacé, s'est avancé le premier. La lumière subite a effrayé tout un nuage d'énorme chauves-souris ! Paniquées, aveuglées, elles volent en tout sens, effleurant le professeur, se prenant dans ses cheveux. Au milieu de cette tourmente, il arrive à retrouver où était la porte et y fonce au moment où Blake la franchit, alarmé par ses cris. Emporté par son élan, il vient buter dans son compagnon avec tant de violence que tous deux roulent à terre. Un bruit sonore de verre brisé, et ils sont soudain plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Un peu hébétés, ils restent quelques instants ainsi, haletants, en désordre, écoutant le battement sourd des ailes de chauve-souris dans la pièce adjacente.

\- Damned ! Quel idiot je suis ! se lamente Mortimer, brisant finalement le silence.

\- Un instant... j'ai des allumettes...

Il se rend compte qu'il doit avoir la tête appuyée contre Blake, car sa voix fait vibrer son torse sous son oreille. Il entend battre son cœur contre sa joue, à un rythme élevé, une fois, deux fois... avant de réaliser qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il tente de se remettre d'aplomb pendant que Blake cherche ses allumettes, plutôt que de l'ausculter inopinément. Aucune parole n'est prononcée tandis qu'ils s'affairent, mais il n'y a de gêne ni d'un côté ni de l'autre : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent involontairement dans ce genre de posture, et de toute manière, le contact les rassure plus qu'il ne les dérange. Ce mode de pensée n'est pourtant pas très digne de gentlemen : cette intimité un peu trop fusionnelle est la seule entorse qu'ils font l'un et l'autre à leur code de l'honneur pourtant des plus rigoureux.

Pendant qu'il écoute son ami fouiller ses poches et épousseter ses vêtements dans le noir, reprenant son souffle, il essaye de se souvenir quand il a commencé à considérer que la présence de Blake à ses côtés était, somme toute, ce qui comptait le plus. C'était déjà le cas lorsqu'il lui a proposé d'emménager ensemble... et pour Blake aussi, sans doute, considérant la nature de son offre. Cela date-t-il de la troisième guerre mondiale, alors ? Il ne sait plus bien. Il lui semble que Blake a toujours eu une grande importance dans sa vie, sans pouvoir vraiment fixer un déclic à un moment spécifique. Il sait - ils savent tous deux - que la profondeur de l'amitié qui les unit danse avec les limites de la bienséance, sur un fil si ténu qu'ils ont toujours préféré ne jamais trop se pencher sur la question.

Un petit crissement sec survient, suivi d'une lueur qui éclaire enfin les traits angoissés de Blake. Il tient une allumette qui semble horriblement courte entre ses doigts.

\- Tout va bien, mon vieux ?

\- Plus de peur que de mal... mais nous voici bien avancés !

Se souvenant des débris de bois antique dans les premiers culs-de-sac, ils tentent de faire des torches, ce qui vaut à Mortimer un bref aperçu bien involontaire de l'intérieur d'une des statues, lorsqu'il brise un manche et se retrouve projeté en arrière par son élan. Il est interpellé par l'expression sinistre du visage du capitaine lorsque celui-ci trouve le mécanisme qui le libère, quelques moment d'énigmes plus tard.

\- Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir donné chaud ! Votre voix, sortant de la bouche d'Osiris, semblait provenir de l'autre monde...

C'était bien là l'effet recherché par les prêtres les ayant conçues ! Le professeur lui serre le bras, autant pour rassurer son ami que lui-même.

\- Ne m'enterrez pas trop vite, Francis.

\- Si je pouvais ne pas vous enterrer du tout ! s'écrie celui-ci avec humeur. Puis, se reprenant : Sans vous, j'aurais tôt fait de me perdre... ou j'aurais sans doute fait demi-tour séance tenante. Je vous serai donc gré de ne pas me faire défaut en disparaissant dans des pièges dissimulés.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, old chap.

Mortimer lui sourit de la manière la plus rassurante qu'il peut. Lui-même est encore assez secoué par cette expérience vaguement ésotérique dans cet endroit franchement intimidant, mais il se doit d'être inébranlable pour son compagnon. S'il se laisse aller à la frayeur, Blake risque de perdre pied à son tour. Non qu'il pense que le capitaine soit un grand émotif ; c'est simplement son rôle dans leur tandem, et il compte bien le tenir au mieux de ses capacités. Pour le voir régulièrement dans l'intimité de leur appartement, loin des responsabilités et des faux-semblants, il sait que Blake est un homme qui a besoin d'un support, d'un appui rassurant et immuable, ce que Mortimer est consciemment pour lui depuis plusieurs années. S'ils n'étaient pas tous deux célibataires, ce rôle aurait sûrement été tenu par une épouse aimante, mais il n'a jamais vu Blake fréquenter quiconque. À cause de lui ? En l'état, Mortimer ne peut écarter cette hypothèse, mais il se gardera bien d'évoquer le sujet.

Les deux hommes se remettent en route par le passage à l'intérieur de la statue, qui débouche sur une galerie de plus. Pendant ce qui semble s'étirer sur des heures, dans le ventre frais et humide de la pyramide, ils marchent inlassablement, enflammant leurs torches de fortune l'une après l'autre lorsqu'elles sont consumées. Celle que tient Mortimer commence à charbonner : avec un regard sombre, Blake allume la dernière de leur réserve de bois.

\- Damned... jure-t-il en reprenant la marche. Si ce tunnel se prolonge encore, nous-...

Il s'interrompt en pleine phrase sur un cri étranglé. Sous ses pieds, le sol se dérobe ! Le cœur de Mortimer s'emballe. Pendant la fraction de seconde où il voit disparaître son ami, avalé par la pierre, les émotions se succèdent en lui à un rythme effréné, exacerbées par leur situation oppressante. Un piège ! Un ancien piège à pillards, ce qui, il ne le sait que trop bien, signifie la mort pour celui qui tombe dedans. Un terrible instant, il oscille entre une horreur sans nom et la nécessité de regarder dans le trou pour s'assurer du sort de son ami. Puis, comme un miracle, la voix de Blake s'élève, haletante.

\- Vite, Philip, faites quelque chose ! Je sens que je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps !

Aussitôt, Mortimer bondit au bord du piège. Le capitaine est là, presque à sa portée, accroché entre deux parois par son levier qui s'est pris aux deux extrémités dans la roche irrégulière, le sauvant par extraordinaire d'une chute mortelle. En bas, la torche qu'il tenait éclaire des pieux acérés, parsemés d'ossements. Nouveau coup au cœur.

\- Je vous passe ma ceinture ! dit-il. Empoignez-la solidement... On va vous sortir de là !

Ce plan comporte des failles trop évidentes qui lui apparaissent par à-coups tandis qu'il la déboucle et la tire de son pantalon pour la tendre à Blake. Celui-ci va devoir lâcher son appui pour s'en saisir le plus vite possible. Mortimer va devoir d'une part, résister au choc que cela engendrera, d'autre part, parvenir à hisser son ami hors du piège à la force de ses bras. Et prier pour que cette lanière de cuir, qui lui semble soudain bien fine, tienne le coup assez longtemps.

Il se cale du mieux qu'il peut sur le sol, enfonçant les talons dans les aspérités du calcaire : il enroule soigneusement la boucle autour de son poignet : laisse glisser cette corde de fortune vers Blake. Une intense secousse l'ébranle tout entier, le poids subit l'informant que la première étape est franchie. Il tient la vie de Blake au bout de cette ceinture. Avec la dernière énergie, puisant plutôt dans ses émotions bouillonnantes que dans ses muscles insuffisants pour hâler un adulte à bout de bras, il tire et s'arc-boute tant qu'il peut, grognant sous l'effort. Il ne voit même pas les cheveux blonds, puis le visage de Blake émerger lentement du piège, ses pieds trouvant des prises pour escalader, ses mains s'accrochant à son ami : puis enfin, ils s'écroulent tous deux dans la poussière immobile, à bout de souffle et les nerfs à vif.

C'est l'instant que choisit la torche mourante de Mortimer pour s'éteindre complètement.

À nouveau, les deux hommes sont plongés dans le noir le plus impénétrable qu'il puisse exister. La torche tombée dans le piège, à l'horizontale, a brûlé entièrement pendant la manœuvre, et les charbons laissés par la première n'éclairent absolument rien d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Pourtant, Mortimer ne peut s'empêcher de les fixer, seuls points visibles dans tout son champ de vision. Il sent Blake se redresser à côté de lui et s'adosser au mur.

\- Nous sommes perdus.

Sa voix est à la fois ferme et résignée, comme s'il s'attendait à ce moment inévitable depuis qu'ils ont posé le pied dans les boyaux de l'immense pyramide. À son tour, Mortimer s'assied, épaule contre épaule avec lui. La roche est froide sous ses vêtements, presque humide. Toute lueur a déjà disparu. Qu'il ferme les yeux ou les ouvre, il n'y a absolument aucune différence.

\- Alors que, peut-être, nous touchions au but...

Il aimerait pouvoir le rassurer, se montrer optimiste, trouver quelque ingénieuse solution, mais cette fois, il ne voit aucune issue. Perdus dans l'obscurité la plus totale, sans aucun moyen de faire de la lumière ? S'ils avançaient en aveugle, le prochain piège leur serait fatal. Faire demi-tour ? Mortimer se sent bien incapable de savoir laquelle des sept portes il faudra emprunter, même s'ils arrivent à enclencher le mécanisme du passage secret dans ce sens-ci.

Abattus, les deux hommes restent ainsi quelques instants, écoutant battre le sang à leurs oreilles et leurs respirations, car aucun autre son ne vient troubler le silence absolu, sépulcral de la pyramide indifférente. Puis il entend un rire amer, presque chuchoté, venir de son compagnon.

\- Si nous devons mourir dans la pyramide des rois, ma foi, Philip, le seul regret que j'en garderai, outre celui d'avoir échoué à arrêter Olrik... sera celui de ne vous avoir jamais tenu dans mes bras.

Le cœur de Mortimer rate un battement en entendant Blake évoquer leur profond lien avec autant de franchise. Il ne se trompe pas un seul instant sur la signification des paroles de son ami, mais c'est la première fois que le sujet est amené autrement qu'en sous-texte ambigu et discret, même ainsi, seuls tous deux. Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine, si fort que Blake l'entend forcément. Dans l'obscurité, il ignore s'il regarde dans sa direction, mais il sent l'intensité contenue dans sa voix.

Il panique. Ne sait pas quoi répondre. Finit par opter pour le devoir, de tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire de plus intelligent. Pour une fois, son flegme lui fait défaut.

\- Francis, soyez raisonnable... vous, le chef du MI5... vous vous deviez d'être exemplaire.

\- Vous confondez ma vie professionnelle avec ma vie privée, Philip. Ne prétendez pas être indifférent.

La tentation est pourtant forte. Faire comme si de rien n'était, pour que rien ne change, même maintenant, au crépuscule de leurs vies... mais il se doit d'être honnête, jusqu'au bout.

\- Vous savez bien que non... comme vous savez bien que rien de bon ne découlerait d'une telle relation entre nous.

Le sujet est sur la table de la façon la plus explicite possible, à présent. Mortimer se rend compte que ses mains tremblent, et les croise comme en prière.

\- Je vois, moi, de nombreux bons cotés !

\- À la réflexion, moi aussi, mais seriez-vous bien certain de vouloir vous engager sur une pente aussi glissante, Francis ? Il en serait allé de nos carrières à tous deux.

La voix de Blake se fait soudain sérieuse et grave.

\- Ma vie est une succession de secrets, Philip, et très peu d'entre eux ont échappé à mon contrôle. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour gâcher le plus précieux d'entre eux.

Les arguments sont solides, la logique évidente, mais le sentiment qui les occupe est justement, par essence, imperméable à toute logique. Il tente encore de protester faiblement.

\- Il est déjà assez ambigu que nous partagions le même logement...

\- Et pourtant, à ma connaissance, aucune rumeur ou ragot n'en résulte. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi scandaleux que vous le croyez. Et dans l'intimité de notre appartement, qui viendra nous épier ?

\- Nasir, pour commencer.

\- Vous le sous-estimez, Philip. Il sait. Ce n'est pas de lui que viendrait la moindre bévue, croyez-moi.

Il aurait pu s'en douter. La loyauté de Nasir envers eux est à toute épreuve, et de plus, le professeur ignore comment la chose est vue dans sa culture... Qui sait s'il ne les trouve pas ridicules à se tourner autour sans jamais rien oser ?

\- Mrs. Benson...

\- ... a le sommeil lourd, loués soient ses ronflements.

Mortimer rit doucement dans l'obscurité. Il se sent un peu stupide, immature, même. Comme un garçon qui tente de cacher sa faute à son meilleur ami, alors qu'il sait déjà.

\- Il est vrai, dit-il enfin. Je suppose que j'ai tout simplement peur et que je cherche à rationaliser une émotion par nature irrationnelle.

\- Peur de moi ?

\- Heavens, Francis ! Bien sûr que non. Mais de... du monde, de moi-même qui n'ai plus vingt ans...

De quoi, au juste ? Il est incapable de démêler ce qu'il ressent.

\- Philip... vous n'avez rien à craindre. Quoi que vous fassiez, quelles que soient vos maladresses, elles ont toujours été pour moi le beau beau des trésors. Soyez intimement vous-même, avec vos qualités et vos défauts, et que ces pierres millénaires m'en soient témoin, je ne vous en aimerai que davantage.

Et simplement comme ça, avec douceur, Francis vient à bout de ses réticences. Et dire qu'il a fallu qu'ils soient enterrés vivants, sans aucune perspective d'en réchapper, pour que les langues se délient. Finalement, Mortimer arrive à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il redoute plus que tout.

\- J'ai peur de mettre notre amitié en péril. Vous savez l'attachement que je vous porte : rien ne me briserait plus que de vous perdre.

Il en a malheureusement fait l'expérience quelques jours plus tôt, et il sait exactement l'effet que cela lui fait. Il n'était plus mû que par le besoin viscéral de vengeance, comme si châtier les coupables de ce gouffre béant dans son cœur avait été la dernière chose qu'il lui restât à faire dans sa vie. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu de si sombres pensées si Blake l'avait seulement rejeté, mais il ne tient pas à tenter cette expérience-ci pour pouvoir comparer ses tourments.

Il sent Blake chercher ses mains, délicatement, presque gauche... mais lorsqu'il les trouve, il les serre avec une assurance rassérénante entre les siennes.

\- Quoiqu'il advienne à présent, mon ami, vous ne me perdrez jamais. Jurez-moi la même chose.

\- Mon affection vous est acquise, Francis.

Mortimer a répondu sans la moindre hésitation à la supplique un peu chevaleresque de Blake. Il est surpris de constater à quel point il est sincère. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte toutes ces années ? Spontanément, il se tourne vers son ami, qui a fait de même, et ils s'enlacent avec fièvre dans le noir. Ils n'y voient goutte : le fait d'être ainsi privés de tout sens de la vue crée une atmosphère spéciale, qui leur donne l'impression de flotter sans repères, comme un rêve. Il sent Blake enfouir son visage dans son cou, sa respiration directement contre sa peau, sa moustache le frottant doucement. Ce geste si naturel, si juste, le fait frissonner d'émotion. À la fois bouleversé et détaché de lui-même, il observe avec fascination la façon dont il ose enfin serrer Blake contre lui de cette manière-là, à quel point il savoure la chaleur de son corps, et la réaction du sien à ce contact. Il a l'impression de se réchauffer enfin. Il se sent à la fois apaisé et ardent, privé de toute force et débordant d'énergie. Malgré leur situation désespérée, il veut espérer, croire qu'ils parviendront à s'en sortir contre toute attente.

\- Francis... murmure-t-il. Il est de pires destins que celui de mourir ici dans vos bras, mais, Diable, je propose que nous tentions le tout pour le tout avant de nous avouer vaincus.

\- Vous lisez mes pensées, old chap. Qu'il ne soit pas dit que nous serons restés assis ici à attendre de nous dessécher comme des momies !

Mortimer se retient de préciser que ce n'est pas ainsi que les momies étaient faites : il comprend l'idée et est tout à fait d'accord. Voyons, ils se sont assis contre la paroi qui était à leur droite pendant qu'ils avançaient, par conséquent, il leur faut se diriger vers la droite pour ne pas revenir sur leurs pas. Ils se redressent prudemment. La voix de Francis s'élève dans l'obscurité, plus fragile que Mortimer l'a jamais entendue.

\- Ne lâchez pas ma main, mon vieux. Si nous nous perdons...

\- Je sais. Soyez sans crainte.

Il resserre sa poigne pour accompagner ses paroles. Qu'il soit damné s'il perd son ami dans le noir. Avec mille précautions, ils contournent la fosse qui a failli engloutir Blake, tâtonnant des pieds à chaque pas. Puis ils avancent, très lentement, chacun touchant une des parois pour donner un sens dans l'espace à leur environnement. Les yeux de Mortimer fouillent vainement les ténèbres. Il est incapable de s'en empêcher, même s'il sait que ça ne sert à rien. À toute force, son cerveau tente de définir le haut et le bas, la ligne d'horizon, la forme du mur, quitte à l'inventer s'il n'en trouve pas. Le psyché humain est vraiment incroyable. Avec un recul tout scientifique, le professeur observe son esprit qui crée des formes, des silhouettes, même un point là où il imagine que le bout du couloir doit être, afin de stabiliser ses perceptions. À mesure qu'ils progressent, il croit voir ce point grossir, s'illuminer. Il finit par avoir un doute.

\- Mon dieu, Francis, j'ai la berlue ?

\- Je me posais la même question... Serait-ce donc bien de la lumière, tout là-bas ?

Osant à peine en croire leurs yeux durement éprouvés, les deux hommes se dirigent à pas feutrés vers le bout de la terrible galerie. C'est bien une nouvelle porte, à travers laquelle filtre une lueur diffuse – heureusement, car ils auraient été éblouis s'ils étaient arrivés directement sur la source de lumière ! Ils débouchent dans une pièce très abîmée, jonchée de débris de vieille roche.

Cela mène évidemment vers le danger, mais Mortimer se laisse d'abord tomber sur un grand rocher plat où il se remet de ses émotions. Il était vraiment persuadé que leur dernière heure était venue ! Blake s'approche de lui silencieusement, sans s'asseoir, le regard fixé sur l'ouverture inconnue et lumineuse de l'autre côté de l'antichambre, vigilant. Il est si proche que le professeur pourrait appuyer sa tête contre son torse, volontairement, cette fois. Et, timidement, c'est ce qu'il fait. S'ils n'étaient pas en danger relativement immédiat, rien n'aurait pu le décoller de son ami pendant probablement plusieurs jours. Il se découvre avide de son contact, d'une façon qui lui semblait jusqu'alors assez incompatible avec sa personnalité, sans parler de son âge. Il se voile la face depuis si longtemps...

Loin de le repousser, Blake passe un bras dans son dos et le serre doucement contre lui, protecteur. Ils restent un peu comme ça, savourant la présence physique l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Mortimer se sente de nouveau dans son état normal : alerte et concentré. Ce n'est rien moins qu'Olrik qui les attend derrière cette ouverture. Il s'agit d'y aller en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

Soudain, il sent Blake se crisper, avant de jurer tout bas.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Mon pistolet... ! J'ai dû le perdre en tombant dans le puits...

\- Diable ! Voilà qui nous met en mauvaise posture : un revolver contre une mitraillette ! Enfin, nous tâcherons de profiter de la surprise...

Continuant leur route, le cœur battant, les deux hommes débouchent dans un éboulis massif qui a été étançonné par les hommes d'Olrik, avec de vieilles poutres calées approximativement pour retenir les rochers. On peut passer à travers ce paysage chaotique en enjambant les chevrons. Soudain, Blake se fige et pose la main sur son ami pour lui intimer le silence. Mortimer, qui regardait l'ouvrage avec circonspection, retient une exclamation lorsqu'il lève les yeux.

Devant eux, éclairée par plusieurs torches, se dévoile enfin la mythique Chambre d'Horus ! Il s'agit d'une sorte de crypte rectangulaire, bordée d'épais piliers de granit, et cernée de curieuses douves d'eau. L'ensemble est impressionnant, long comme une piscine olympique et haut comme trois hommes. La lumière des flammes se reflète dans de nombreux artefacts d'or et de bronze, que surplombe une majestueuse statue d'Akhnaton, chef-d'œuvre et pièce maîtresse de l'ensemble. Et comme un cheveu sur la soupe, au milieu de ces fabuleux trésors, Olrik monologue, triant les objets précieux, manifestement très satisfait de lui. Les poings de Mortimer se serrent. S'ils échouent, cet héritage inestimable se retrouvera perdu, éparpillé dans la nature, aux quatre coins du monde, caché aux yeux de tous dans des collections volées, alors qu'il s'agit du patrimoine de l'humanité ! _It belongs in a museum!_

Lorsqu'ils sont prêts, ils s'avancent et confrontent leur ennemi... La lutte de pouvoir qui s'ensuit est brève, et se termine, ainsi qu'anticipé, par la défaite de Blake et Mortimer. Comme un dément, Olrik décharge sur eux sa mitraillette, ce qui finit par hacher le bois vermoulu qui retenait les pierres derrière lesquelles ils s'abritaient... et tout s'effondre !

Avant que le professeur aie pu esquisser un mouvement pour s'enfuir, Blake est sur lui, qui les jette à terre en arrière, vers l'antichambre d'où ils sont venus. Le monde s'écroule autour d'eux dans un grondement de tonnerre. Blake étreint son ami avec la force du désespoir, comme s'il pouvait le sauver en faisant barrage aux éléments de son corps. Le visage serré contre son épaule, les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal, oubliant de respirer, Mortimer attend le coup qui leur sera fatal à tous deux. Mais hormis quelques projectiles trop petits pour les tuer, il ne vient pas. Le chaos laisse peu à peu place au silence. Puis la voix d'Olrik retentit, rageuse, étouffée. Ils ne sont donc pas morts ?

Il tente de se dégager, se trouve bloqué, et réalise que Blake lui maintient la nuque d'une main et le sommet du crâne de l'autre, protégeant ainsi ses points vitaux. Comment a-t-il réussi à avoir ce genre de réflexe dans pareille situation ?

\- Francis ? murmure le professeur. C'est fini.

Il sent le capitaine tressaillir contre lui. Un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'ici quitte son cœur. Blake est vivant, lui aussi ! Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir survécu au prix de la vie de celui qui lui est si cher. Avec un effort conscient, ce dernier desserre son étreinte et relâche Mortimer, tremblant.

\- Heavens !

Il ne sait pas ce qui le choque le plus : de voir le capitaine avec une expression aussi défaite, ou de constater qu'il a le dos entaillé par les pierres et ensanglanté. Heureusement, aucune entaille n'a l'air trop profonde... ou en tout cas, ne saigne trop abondamment. Tous deux sont couverts de poussière et de débris qui se sont pris dans leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. S'ils arrivent à sortir un jour de ce maudit endroit, il faudra de toute urgence nettoyer les plaies de son ami. Ce serait trop bête de se tirer vivant d'une telle aventure pour succomber à l'infection ! Enfin, Blake se redresse à son tour et prend une inspiration hachée, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Ah, Philip, mon cher Philip ! Je me souviens à présent pourquoi je me refusais à nous laisser nous rapprocher à ce point, grimace-t-il. C'était pour ne pas ressentir exactement cela à l'idée qu'il vous arrive malheur !

Il porte la main à son cœur, dont Mortimer devine qu'il tambourine contre ses côtes au moins aussi fort que le sien. Il comprend à présent par quel miracle ils sont encore de ce monde : la première chose qui s'est effondrée est un lourd linteau de pierre, qui s'est calé contre le mur et leur a créé un abri contre le reste des rochers.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas bondi, Francis, nous ne serions effectivement plus là pour en discuter, dit-il en montrant leur « plafond » du doigt. Je vous dois la vie !

Ils partagent brièvement un regard intense, chargé d'émotion, avant de retourner avec discrétion vers Olrik pour tenter de le surprendre une nouvelle fois. Mortimer songe qu'ils se seraient sans doute embrassés, n'étaient les circonstances. À vrai dire, pour la première fois, il est distrait de leur but commun – arrêter le colonel coûte que coûte – par la conscience qu'il a maintenant de son sentiment pour Blake. Cette pensée le contrarie et l'exalte tout à la fois. Ce n'est pas le moment de songer à cela alors qu'ils doivent absolument trouver un moyen d'atteindre la Chambre d'Horus !

C'est à ce moment qu'Olrik se met à paniquer. La douve grouille de crocodiles ! Et l'eau monte ! Et soudain, sortant de nulle part, le vieux sheik, Abdel Razek, apparaît, en tenue antique sacerdotale. Il maîtrise le colonel sans même le toucher comme si de rien n'était, et par magie, les deux hommes peuvent le rejoindre, tout danger écarté...

Ce qui s'ensuit dépasse l'entendement et les émerveille à la fois. Enfin, ils découvrent toute l'histoire et la clé des mystères qui entourent cette affaire depuis le début ! Les images se succèdent, aussi réelles que s'ils avaient été des fellahs de l'époque témoins des scènes qui se déroulent sur leurs yeux, comme un incroyable film en relief et en couleur. Pendant ce qui semble durer des vies entières, ils découvrent l'Histoire, de la façon la plus inouïe qu'on puisse imaginer. La tête débordante de questions, Mortimer revient dans la réalité, dans la crypte, et doit rajuster ses sens pour comprendre ce qui l'entoure. Sa main est dans celle de Blake sans qu'il se souvienne l'avoir prise : celui-ci la lui serre avec une égale force. Ils se lâchent vivement lorsqu'ils ont assez repris leurs esprits pour se souvenir qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Le vieil égyptien semble n'en avoir cure, s'il a seulement remarqué quoi que ce soit. Pris dans son récit, il baisse les bras, révoquant l'illusion qu'il semble avoir créée.

Il tend alors la main à Mortimer, et lui offre une bague d'or qui ressemble à une chevalière gravée. Son premier réflexe est de se récrier : il n'a pas le droit d'emporter quoi que ce soit, il faut au contraire ne toucher à rien jusqu'à l'arrivée des archéologues ! Olrik a déjà déplacé tant de choses inconsidérément ! Mais le sheik ne lui laisse pas le temps de refuser et prononce ces stupéfiantes paroles.

\- C'est tout ce qui vous restera de votre aventure... car il vous faut oublier tout ceci.

Oublier ? Impossible ! Et Olrik, qui git à leurs pieds, semblant avoir complètement perdu l'esprit... Abdel Razek les somme d'oublier... oublier... oublier ! Sa voix semble emplir toutes leurs perceptions. Ils sombrent dans le néant sans pouvoir lutter.

.

Après un temps qui semble une éternité, Mortimer revient à lui. Sa tête pulse doucement, comme s'il était de l'autre côté d'un mur avec un tambour battant sourdement, les vibrations se propageant à travers lui. Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre qu'il est en position assise, avachi contre un mur de pierre. Son premier réflexe est de chercher Blake, même s'il ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il ne se souvient plus de rien. Mais il est bien là : assis près de lui, il se tient la tête, vacillant. Leurs regards se croisent. Quelque chose se noue violemment dans l'estomac de Mortimer à la vue de son visage pourtant familier. Il doit lutter contre la pulsion de l'enlacer avec soulagement, et même, de se blottir contre lui. Que lui arrive-t-il ?!

Pour s'arracher à cette mystérieuse attraction, il parcourt l'endroit des yeux. Ils réalisent vite qu'ils se trouvent dans la Grande Pyramide, dans la chambre du roi ! Puis, éberlués, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont incapables de se rappeler comment ils sont arrivés là. Ils passent quelques minutes à retracer leurs péripéties, mais se butent à une douloureuse amnésie dès qu'ils arrivent au mastaba... Et tout du long, bon sang, le professeur a des papillons dans le ventre, une sensation indolore mais inédite et dont il ne comprend pas l'origine.

\- Ça par exemple, dit Blake pendant ce temps, c'est inouï ! Et ces... Philip, ne vous moquez pas : j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve avec d'éblouissantes images... un périple... mais impossible de me rappeler du moindre détail !

Au fait détail, il en est un qui met la puce à l'oreille de Mortimer : son ami, toujours si franc et imperturbable, semble fuir son regard.

\- Mais... c'est exactement comme moi ! J'ai l'impression que nous avons été dans des endroits lumineux pendant longtemps... mais il fait nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Ou il faisait ?

Ils se taisent, saisis. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Blake regarde dans sa direction, puis se détourne brusquement, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mortimer lui pose une main sur l'épaule, et le sent nettement sursauter. Voilà qui n'est décidément pas normal.

\- Eh bien ? Que vous arrive-t-il, mon vieux, tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répond celui-ci... en parlant face au sarcophage.

\- Francis, regardez-moi.

Face à cette injonction directe, le capitaine n'ose se dérober. Il se retourne, et pose sa main, comme malgré lui, sur celle du professeur toujours sur son épaule. Il la serre. Ses yeux sont trop brillants et il peine à soutenir son regard. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à l'accrocher, le cœur de Mortimer se met à battre la chamade. Ce n'est pas possible ! Blake est son ami - certes, un ami vraiment très proche, mais un _ami_. Un rire nerveux lui échappe.

\- Je crois que nous avons un problème.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir, Mortimer et Blake sont rentrés à l'hôtel où on leur a préparé une chambre pour deux, Nasir logeant à côté. Bien entendu, personne ne les a crus quand ils ont avoué la vérité : ne se souvenir de rien et ne pas savoir d'où ils sortaient. À leur place, le professeur aurait aussi pensé cela. Il est tard. On les a beaucoup sollicités toute la journée, ils n'ont pas eu un instant de répit, ni l'un ni l'autre. Malgré l'heure, Mortimer a fait monter de l'eau chaude et des bandages, et s'efforce de ne pas regarder fixement son ami pendant que celui-ci ôte ses vêtements déchirés, gardant seulement son bas. Son dos est constellé de sang séché mêlé de diverses variétés de minéraux, brun et sale, irrégulier. Personne ne s'est soucié de lui laisser le temps de se soigner, surtout qu'il avait enfilé une veste par-dessus sa tenue d'exploration, masquant ses blessures aux regards, que chacun a ensuite oublié. Sauf le professeur. Il est en colère contre ceux qui ont passé l'après-midi à les interroger et exiger des rapports immédiats. Malgré ses demandes de repos répétées, le caractériel chef de la police ne les a laissés partir qu'il y a une heure, après quoi ils ont pris une rapide collation puis se sont aussitôt retirés pour la nuit. Il n'est pas non plus très content de Blake, qui, avec une façade inébranlable, a accepté de subir tous ces interrogatoires sans sourciller. Il y a de quoi se demander si cela lui arrive souvent dans le cadre de ses activités... Il s'est assis sur un tabouret, dos à l'un des lits, où Mortimer s'installe et commence à tremper les linges dans l'eau.

Sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée, il commence à tamponner doucement les entailles du dos de son ami. Lui-même a récolté quelques égratignures ici et là, mais c'est de loin Blake qui a été le plus blessé, et il est absolument incapable de se souvenir comment c'est arrivé. En sortant de la pyramide, Nasir leur a signalé qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir traversé un volcan ou un tremblement de terre. Il prie pour qu'aucun tremblement de terre ne soit survenu autour du précieux Plateau de Gizeh...

Les plaies commencent à ramollir au contact de l'eau chaude, et avec d'infinies précautions, Mortimer ôte les éclats de pierre et le sable qui se sont accumulés dedans, formant une croûte malvenue et infectieuse. Il sent Blake tressaillir de temps à autre, sans bouger pour autant, maître de son corps. Sous la couche de poussière, son dos est lisse et blanc, doux au toucher, musclé et nerveux. Il est très beau. Ce genre de pensées assaille Mortimer depuis leur étrange réveil. Lui a-t-on jeté un sort ? Il a affreusement honte en imaginant ce que Blake en penserait s'il savait.

Longuement, il baigne les blessures, dans un silence d'abord tendu, puis plus serein à mesure qu'ils sont gagnés par la douceur et l'intimité du moment. Une fois que le dos du capitaine est débarrassé de toute impureté et correctement désinfecté, il essore son linge, pose ses cotons d'alcool et contemple son œuvre. Il a fait un beau cercle de peau propre au milieu de la poussière qui lui macule le reste du tronc.

Mortimer hésite quelques secondes avant de tendre la serviette vers les épaules et la nuque de Blake, qui ne sont pas blessées mais qui sont brunes de poussière. Celui-ci n'émettant aucune objection, il s'affaire à lui essuyer cette zone, puis s'aventure sur ses flancs et l'arrière de ses bras. Sa bassine est trouble et souillée ; il l'écarte et prend la seconde, dont l'eau est encore chaude. Après tout, raisonne-il avec lui-même, il n'est pas question que Blake prenne une douche dans cet état, et il ne va pas le laisser se coucher sale.

Lorsqu'il a nettoyé toutes les zones du corps à sa portée, il laisse tomber son linge dans la bassine et se recule sur le lit, le faisant grincer légèrement. Le capitaine finit par pivoter sur son tabouret pour lui faire face. Son torse n'est pas aussi maculé que l'était son dos, mais il est tout de même plus foncé que d'origine. On dirait presque Abbas, son déguisement d'ouvrier. Il relève la tête, fait manifestement un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sa voix est à peine plus qu'un souffle lorsqu'il parle.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, Philip...

Le professeur ose à peine en croire ses oreilles. Est-ce une avance que vient de lui faire son ami ? Luttant pour ne pas rougir, il reprend sa serviette, l'essore et se penche vers lui pour lui essuyer les bras. Le mouvement amène son visage tout près de celui de Blake. Il a l'impression de l'entendre respirer un peu vite. Son cœur à lui bat assurément plus fort que la normale ! Lorsqu'il lui passe la serviette sur le torse, cette fois, il est sûr de le sentir frissonner à plusieurs reprises. Comme il fait tout sauf froid ici, dans cette nuit d'Égypte, la tête lui tourne un peu en comprenant que ce sont ses soins attentifs qui les provoquent.

Bientôt, le torse de Blake est aussi propre que son dos, et Mortimer n'a plus de raison valable de continuer. La serviette retombe dans le baquet d'eau, à présent presque aussi opaque que le premier, mais moins rouge. Ils restent en suspens quelques instants. Lentement, laissant tout le temps à son compagnon de l'arrêter s'il le désire, le professeur pose les mains sur les clavicules de Blake. Sa peau est brûlante, si chaude qu'elle est déjà sèche. La seule réaction de sa part est une expiration un peu tremblante, mais aucun mouvement de recul. Mortimer laisse descendre ses mains le long de la poitrine de son ami, ses doigts effleurant ses contours avec émerveillement. Il s'aventure sur ses flancs, sur son ventre, n'ose rester dans cette zone, remonte en une lente caresse. Il laisse la main un moment sur le cœur de Blake, qu'il sent cogner sous ses côtes. Ose finalement relever la tête. Se retrouve nez-à-nez avec son visage, son regard voilé. Sa supplique muette.

Le baiser est si spontané que Mortimer a l'impression de ne l'avoir même pas décidé consciemment. Il sent la main de Blake sur sa joue, dans sa barbe pendant qu'ils cherchent les lèvres l'un de l'autre, d'abord maladroitement puis avidement. Ils ont l'impression de vivre une espèce de miracle, ténu, fragile et secret. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparent que Mortimer réalise que sa main est toujours à l'emplacement du cœur de Blake, qui la retient là de la sienne.

\- Il est à vous, Philip, dit-il tout bas. Il a toujours été à vous.

Mortimer ne sait pas du tout quoi répondre à cela. Tous ces événements le prennent de court depuis qu'il s'est réveillé aux côtés de Blake dans la pyramide. Il a l'impression d'être une barque dans un torrent : se faisant emporter irrémédiablement à une vitesse folle, avec vaguement le choix d'être plus à droite ou à gauche. Il tente finalement de dire les choses comme il les ressent.

\- Mon dieu, Francis, je... Je crois que moi aussi. Je le réalise à l'instant... si j'avais... enfin, je n'aurais jamais cru que...

Il cherche ses mots, trébuche sur les tournures de phrases. Oublie ce qu'il voulait dire pendant qu'il le dit. Voilà qui est insupportable. Finalement, ses paroles se noient dans les yeux de Blake, à qui c'est la première fois qu'il voit une telle expression. Son ami le regarde, sans se cacher, avec émerveillement, tendresse, et une passion qui lui fait battre le cœur.

\- Allons, souffle-t-il pour tenter de dissiper son trouble. Passez donc dans la salle de bain pour vous laver sous la ceinture, en prenant bien garde de ne pas mouiller vos blessures, et mettons-nous au lit.

\- Pas de bandages pour la nuit ?

\- Il faudrait que je vous en entoure complètement tout le tronc, ce qui dépasse quelque peu mes compétences en biologie... ainsi que notre stock de tissu, je le crains. Je vous suggère plutôt de dormir sur le ventre pour laisser coaguler sainement tout cela, maintenant que c'est propre. Nous verrons demain avec un médecin.

Blake s'exécute et disparaît dans la salle de bain, où l'eau se met bientôt à couler. Seul avec lui-même, Mortimer tente de retrouver contenance. Il sort sa pipe, l'allume et s'assied sur un fauteuil de rotin au balcon pour la fumer, dans l'air agréable de la nuit. Il est si tard qu'il est sans doute déjà tôt, et que personne d'autre qu'eux ne veille encore dans les environs. Bon sang, que s'est-il passé dans cette pyramide pour qu'ils en ressortent tous deux aussi disposés l'un envers l'autre ? Est-ce la bague qui le pousse ainsi vers son ami par quelque sorcellerie ? Dans le doute, il l'ôte enfin de son doigt et l'emballe dans un sachet, mais rien ne change. Il rit un peu de cet élan superstitieux. Lui, un scientifique rationnel ! Il est plutôt à envisager que, face à l'adversité, ils se soient beaucoup rapprochés, même s'ils ne s'en souviennent pas du tout. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble au fin fond d'un immense tombeau, au pays des momies et des malédictions...

Bientôt, Blake ressort de sa douche, toujours torse-nu, mais vêtu du bas de pyjama fourni par l'hôtel. La première pensée de Mortimer en le voyant le rejoindre après avoir également sorti sa pipe, est qu'il est décidément très agréable à regarder. Plus fin que lui, la taille svelte et les muscles à peine dessinés sous sa peau blanche comme le lait, typique du Gallois. Les occasions de le voir si peu vêtu sont rares. Le capitaine s'assied en face de lui sans toucher le dossier, et tire quelques bouffées en allumant sa pipe, exhalant ensuite la fumée avec un soupir de félicité, les yeux clos.

\- Good Lord. J'ai bien cru ne plus jamais avoir le loisir de me détendre en votre compagnie, mon cher.

Mortimer lui sourit en réponse. Malgré leur journée mouvementée, il se sent excessivement bien et heureux. Ils fument en silence, savourant la compagnie l'un de l'autre, et le calme de la contrée désertique. La seule lumière provient de derrière eux, le plafonnier de la chambre en projetant un rai dans la demie pénombre du balcon, modulé au gré du vent par les rideaux de tulle fine. Il ne manque plus à son bonheur qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mû par une impulsion, le professeur demande, avant de trop y réfléchir et de ne plus oser :

\- Est-il convenable de vous proposer de partager un lit cette nuit ? Ils me semblent assez grands...

Blake s'arrache à la contemplation du paysage nocturne et tourne la tête vers lui, le regard pétillant.

\- Vous ai-je donné l'impression que je me souciais de la bienséance à votre endroit, old chap ?

\- Eh bien, effectivement, je ne peux que remarquer que nous sommes tous deux du même sexe, ce qui nous amène donc au tout premier problème que nous avons.

Le capitaine s'avance sur sa chaise et plonge son regard dans les yeux de Mortimer, sa pipe fumante à la main.

\- Je porte ce secret vous concernant depuis plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Philip. Les secrets étant, à vrai dire, mon métier, je pensais ajouter celui de notre relation à la liste et nous épargner un regrettable scandale. Si j'ai pu vous confondre, vous, le premier concerné, alors quiconque de moindre importance dans ma vie s'en rendra encore moins compte.

Il ponctue ses paroles d'un nouveau sourire sincère, qui adoucit ses paroles. Mortimer ne peut même pas protester de sa sagacité, puisqu'il n'a effectivement rien remarqué. Finalement, c'est de cela qu'il a honte à présent. Certains détails lui reviennent maintenant en mémoire, certains gestes que Blake n'avait que pour lui, certains regards, certaines attitudes lorsqu'il étaient seuls – ce qui l'incitait d'ailleurs à faire de même. Il savait qu'ils étaient très proches, trop proches, mais il n'avait pas su comprendre. Ou pas voulu. Pourtant, sans même se concerter, ils étaient bel et bien déjà discrets sur leur attachement réciproque. Alors qu'ils ont toujours été tactiles en privé, ils évitaient les contacts physiques en public, ou de se parler trop familièrement. Bon, il semblerait que finalement, leur excursion nocturne au mastaba n'a fait que précipiter les choses, et non les ensorceler.

\- Je vous dois mes plus plates excuses, Francis. J'ai manqué de clairvoyance.

\- Comment vouliez-vous imaginer pareille chose, voyons ? À aucun moment je ne vous en ai voulu, ou ai tenté de vous approcher.

Mais Mortimer le connaît assez bien pour entendre ses omissions : ça n'a pas été facile, il en a même très certainement souffert. Son cœur se serre.

Sa pipe a refroidi pendant leur conversation : il la pose sur un support de la table basse et se lève, tendant la main à Blake. Celui-ci la prend sans hésiter, se redresse à son tour.

\- Je dois sûrement pouvoir m'allonger sur le côté sans aggraver mon cas, dit-il, pourtant presque interrogateur, comme voulant confirmer la proposition faite plus tôt.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, murmure Mortimer.

Ils retournent ensemble à l'intérieur. La lumière s'éteint puis la porte du balcon se ferme, à clé.


End file.
